


Scream for me

by DBGreece



Category: Discord Murder Party (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBGreece/pseuds/DBGreece
Summary: Sometimes the Murder God wants to play with her toys, and sometimes that playing, leaves them bleeding.This story contains detailed descriptions of violence inflicted upon Tommy. Please read at your own risk.





	Scream for me

The pain rang through Tommy’s head as he tried to focus. How long had this gone on? Was it days? Weeks? Then again, time didn't matter in the void, so it was all just his perspective for how much pain he could endure. His face was stained from the tears, his clothes torn and tattered from being ripped, and his skin had gone numb from the many wounds that had been inflicted on him. Slowly opening his eyes, Tommy began to scan the void around him. Much to his surprise, he was alone yet again. The Murder God was nowhere to be found, but then again, neither was anyone or anything.

Letting out a sigh Tommy began to get comfortable in the strings, taking the moment of rest for what it was. Before he could enjoy it, however, he felt the cold of steel press into his back once more. What little hope Tommy held onto that his family would save him was slowly dying. No one was coming to save him, and even if they were, what would they do?

Tommy let his body fall limp once more as he felt his blood trickle down his back. Despite the pain, it was the only thing Tommy could hold onto to remind himself that he did exist. Feeling the Murder Gods knife run across his skin, he saw her come into his view again. Placing a hand on his chin, She slowly lifted his face to meet hers. Despite his best attempts, all Tommy could raise his eyes to see was the toothy grin upon her face.

“So Stalwart, how much more of this do you think you can take?” She giggled as she slid her knife into his shoulder. “Oh come on Tommy, it's no fun for me if you don’t scream.”

Tommy bit his tongue as he held back a scream. “You can't keep doing this forever.” He forced out, “Eventually you'll have to send me back because eventually stabbing me is going to lose its allure for you.”

“Right you are Tommy.” The Murder God taunted, her smile was unwavering. “Let’s up the ante shall we?”

The Murder God snapped her fingers as a laugh escaped her lips. Before Tommy could react, the bones in his arms shatter. The sudden pain was too much for Tommy as his screams filled the void. As he attempted to pull himself together another snap rang out. This time, Tommy could not keep himself up straight as he felt his spine slip out of place. 

As Tommy continued to scream the Murder God simply laughed. Tears streaked down his face as he tried to hold himself together. As Tommy attempted to choke out a cry for help, another snap rang through his ears. Tommy could no longer feel his bones as his body fell completely limp.

“Please stop.” He choked out. “Make it stop, let me go back to them.”

“Oh, you want this to stop Stalwart?” She responded coldly. “This will never end, you will suffer forever, and I will enjoy it.”

The Murder God snapped once more and Tommy felt his bones snap back into place. A sigh of relief escaped his lungs as the pain began to subside. Pulling himself back up, Tommy attempted to look at the Murder God but his strength was still gone.

“Hows about this Tommy, indulge me,” She said as she walked around Tommy’s limp body. “Give me one real scream and I might let you go back to your lounge. What do you think about that little Stalwart?”

Tommy barely found the strength to nod his head. The pain was too great and he was desperate. All he wanted was for the pain to stop and to be able to go back to his friends. If giving her the scream she wanted would get him out of here, then he would give into her.

“Good.” The Murder God beamed. “Now hold still and, make sure you don't drop that knife in your shoulder.”

“Wait, what do you-” Was all Tommy could say before he was cut off by another snap.

A bolt of lightning cut through the void as the Murder God snapped. The lightning found its way into the knife embedded in Tommy’s shoulder. As it connected with the metal, the electricity began to flow into his body. As it coursed through his body, Tommy let out a deep scream. The pain began to rip Tommy up inside as he screamed, his entire body felt like it was on fire as each spark fired within him.

Even as the pain subsided Tommy struggled to catch his breath. The Murder God laughed at his pain, seemingly satisfied with the level of pain that she had inflicted upon the boy. As she continued to laugh she turned herself away from him as she began to walk away, leaving him tied up in his strings.

“Thanks for the laughs, Tommy.” She shouted waving her hand. “I’ll be back in a little while for more, don't go anywhere.”

Tommy attempted to lunge forward, desperate to break away from his strings, but to no avail. All he could do was fall and sob. He was alone, no one could help him, and this pain was never going to end.

~~~

Tommy lurched up in bead from the shock. He was still in his bed, his clothes were intact, and the Murder God was nowhere to be found. All of his pain had been nothing more than a dream and nothing more. Tommy pulled himself from his bead to get ready for the games, it was about time for the Murder God to show up again. Besides, it couldn't be as bad as his dreams, right?


End file.
